


one too many

by exopoliticians



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Matt is a Dumbass when drunk, also i know the title might seem like something Bad happens but trust me.....nothing does, its also my first muse fic!, this is like the cutest thing i’ve written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exopoliticians/pseuds/exopoliticians
Summary: matt doesn’t handle his alcohol very well and chris has to deal with the outcome.





	one too many

Matt was drunk. Far past drunk, actually. Hammered was probably a lot more accurate. He never did hold his alcohol well.   
Chris was not, and he didn’t plan to get drunk. It was his turn to make sure no one did anything dumb, and he was perfectly happy with that. He stuck with water and watched as his boyfriend lost more and more drinking games to Dom and some other people at this party. At first, it was kind of funny to see him lose that much. But finally, after what had to be his fifth loss in a row, Chris decided to stop Matt from getting himself into a bigger mess than he was already in.

“Hey, Matt? You okay?” he asked him, guiding him away from the bar and to one of the couches. “You lost a fucking lot back there.”

Matt giggled hysterically as he sat down next to Chris (er, more like he was sat down). Oh, christ, that was never good. He stumbled forward, only to be caught by Chris. Matt stopped giggling at once and stared up at him. Chris frowned. Maybe they needed to leave-

“Hhheey, you’re-”  
Matt started laughing again.  
“You’re really...really handsome..”

Chris sighed. “Thanks, but really-”

“Are you single?”

Matt stared at him with what could only be hope. At this point, Chris smiled. Matt might’ve been an idiot, but he was his idiot.

“Nah, I’m not.”

Immediately Matt’s entire attitude changed. It was sort of impressive to see him go from excitable to just...sad.

“Oh, okay,” Matt said. “‘m sorry for asking.”

“Matt.”

“I just thought that-”

“Matt.”

Matt stopped his melodramatic ramblings for just a moment. “What?”

“I’m dating _you_.”

Again, Matt’s entire demeanor changed. He was back to his excited self, and Chris was relieved.

“You are?” Matt asked, grinning.

“Mhm, we’ve been dating for like a year now.”

“We have?!”

Chris planted a small kiss to Matt’s forehead. Matt gasped. He touched his forehead briefly, then returned the favor. And that’s when Chris definitely knew he was head over heels for Matt.

“I love you,” Chris said, holding Matt’s face in his hands. “A whole fucking lot.”

Matt was beaming. “I love you too!”

Chris kissed him slowly and deeply. Matt moved himself into his lap and placed his hands on Chris’ shoulders. They stayed like that for awhile, and Chris enjoyed every second of it. Then someone smacked the back of his head. Chris had a feeling it was Dom.

“Get a fucking room you two.”

Yeah, it was definitely Dom. Chris flipped him off. But he figured that they probably should stop. So, even with Matt’s whining, he moved the smaller man off of him. Matt was pouting now.

“‘m gonna get more drinks. Even if you are my boyfriend, you’re not stopping me.”

Matt got up and stumbled his way back to the bar. Chris knew he should tell the bartender to cut him off, but as long as he wasn’t doing anything stupid…

An hour had passed. Chris had spent that time talking mostly to Dom. Matt had entertained himself by chatting to a small group of people about aliens and conspiracy theories. Well, probably. That’s what tended to happen when he got the chance to ramble.  
But now it was time to leave. Dom had gone off with some girl, which wasn’t surprising, so all Chris had to worry about was getting Matt back to their place in one piece. The problem was, well, he was drunker than before.

“I don’t wanna leave!” he whined. “Chrissssss..”

“Too bad, we’re leaving,” Chris said, half carrying Matt out into the streets. “You’ve had enough.”

Even though Matt was being dramatic about not leaving, he was clinging to Chris’ side. At least that meant he wouldn’t fall over, but the trip would still take some time. Most of it was just Matt rambling on about some government conspiracy and how fucked we were if we didn’t fix shit (his words, not Chris’). The other part of it was Matt being sappy. There were many ‘I love you’s and other little sentiments. Chris was feeling quite flattered by the time they got back to their place.

“Okay, you’re going right to bed,” Chris said as he unlocked the door. “I’ll get you water and some ibuprofen.”

Matt had decided that he couldn’t walk anymore, and so Chris had to carry him to their bed. Matt was more than happy with that honestly.

“My boyfriend is warm and I love him,” Matt murmured into his chest.

Chris kissed the top of his head before setting him down on the bed. “I love you too. I’ll be right back.”

It took a minute or so to get everything. Chris made sure to grab some bread for Matt to eat since he didn’t have any crackers. He walked back into the bedroom, only to find Matt laying in the bed in a pair of pajama pants and a different shirt. Chris’ shirt. It was far too big for him, and it almost went down to his knees. Chris set the items down on the nightstand beside the bed. He was surprised Matt didn’t fall over, but he was glad. Though, Matt was sulking. He could tell because his face was buried in the pillows.

“You okay?” Chris asked as he sat next to him.

“My boyfriend is visiting his mom and I miss him.”

Chris had to stop himself from laughing. Matt was so damn cute sometimes, but he was also such a _dumbass_. He knew it was the alcohol’s fault, but that wouldn’t stop him from making fun of him.

“Babe, I’m right here.”

Matt picked up his head. His hair was sticking up every which way. He scrambled to sit up and hugged Chris from behind.

“My boyfriend is home,” he said happily.

Chris felt his heart swell with love again. “Yeah, I am.”

A few minutes passed like that. Then Chris heard Matt snoring. Of course he had fallen asleep. Carefully, he lowered Matt back down onto the bed. Guess the water could wait until the morning. He got changed himself and got into bed beside Matt. Chris held Matt close to him. In that moment, he knew he wouldn’t trade this man for anything in the entire world. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!!


End file.
